PARASITE
by Boomiee92
Summary: Oneshot tentang posisi Sehun dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin, EXO fanfiction, Hunkai, Rating T. Tantangan dari temenku yang cimit-cimit Dedek Toki
**PARASITE**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **Oneshot**

 **Pairing Hunkai**

 **Sehun X Kai (Jongin)**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: BL, cerita tidak cocok dengan judul**

 **Ceritanya main dare to dare terus dapat tantangan buat oneshot ini dari Toki. Selamat membaca semuanya, maaf ya saya ga pernah berhasil buat oneshot ini aja panjang sekali oneshotnya. Happy reading all…**

Sehun selalu mengikuti Jongin

Sehun selalu mengajak Jongin kemanapun

Sehun selalu ingin tahu dimana Jongin

Sehun selalu marah saat Jongin bersama orang lain

Sehun selalu kalap jika Jongin terluka

Tapi Sehun punya banyak kekasih

Pertanyaannya, apa posisi Sehun?

Sehun benar-benar parasit Jongin

"Kim Jongin!" pekikan memekakan telinga itu mengalihkan dunia Jongin yang sedang asyik melamun. Ia memutar lehernya malas, menatap gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan warna rambut kecoklatan. "Siapa?"

"IU."

"Huh? Siapa?"

"IU."

"Ya, namamu IU tapi kau siapa aku tidak kenal?"

"Pacar Sehun."

"Ah, halo pacar Sehun, ada apa? Sehun ada di toilet sepertinya." Jongin tidak tahu kenapa pacar Sehun bisa nyasar ke kelas, biasanya Sehun tak pernah mengijinkan kekasihnya menemuinya di sekolah apalagi di kelas.

BRAK! Meja Jongin digebrak keras. "Aku ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

"Hubunganku dengan Sehun?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kami tidak ada hubungan darah."

"Kau!" IU semakin kesal.

Semua orang di dalam kelas hanya bisa menahan napas, setelah ini akan ada tangis membahana. "Kau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sehun! Menyingkirlah dari Sehun!"

"IU." Suara Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba tak diundang itu menginterupsi kegiatan seru keduanya, atau seru untuk IU yang sedang marah-marah, Jongin santai dan setengahnya bingung juga kena damprat.

"Ah Sehun." IU menoleh menatap Sehun dengan senyum ceria mengembang di wajah cantiknya, berbeda sekali saat dia marah-marah. Sehun berjalan santai mendekati IU.

"Kita putus."

"Sehun…, kau bercanda kan?" IU bertanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Kau membentak Jongin."

"Jadi kau memilih Jongin dibanding aku?!" IU memekik dramatis.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi di samping Jongin, setelah melepas IU tentunya.

Apapun alasanmu jangan pernah menyentuh Kim Jongin atau seorang Oh Sehun akan memberi pelajaran yang menyakitkan, itu semua juga berlaku bagi kekasih-kekasih Sehun. IU berlari keluar dengan tangis keras.

"Kau tega sekali." Gumam Jongin.

"Dia membentakmu." Balas Sehun santai.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengambil hati, kau ini jangan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, kena karma baru tahu rasa." Jongin mencoba memberi pengertian panjang lebar tapi Sehun masih memasang wajah datar.

"Muka tembok," gumam Jongin kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara melamunnya. Pandangan Jongin langsung terang melihat seseorang di lapangan sepak bola yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Jongin menjulurkan lehernya melewati jendela, untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kau melihat siapa?"

Dahi Jongin langsung mengerut, Sehun selalu saja ikut campur dan dia selalu saja tahu jika dirinya sedang memperhatikan seseorang. "Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun polos. "Aku melihat sepak bola memang melihat apa lagi?"

"Oh melihat sepak bola, atau melihat orang yang sedang **menyepak** bola?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dengus Jongin kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lapangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tangan kanan Sehun yang panjang terjulur untuk menutup kaca jendela. "Sehun, panas jika ditutup." Gerutu Jongin sambil membuka kembali kaca jendela di sampingnya. Sehun menghalangi, dan sampai beberapa menit ke depan yang terjadi di antara dua makhluk itu adalah perebutan jendela kelas.

Pada akhirnya usaha Jongin membuahkan hasil, Sehun lengah dan dia berhasil membuka jendela kelas lebar-lebar, sayang nasib baik tak memihak. "Ah sudah selesai…," keluh Jongin saat permainan sepak bola yang ia saksikan tadi berakhir. "Ya mereka bubar, tidak ada hiburan." Jongin sebal, hiburannya berakhir sementara dirinya terjebak di kelas kosong, menyebalkan karena semua tugas sudah dikerjakan dan guru yang mengajar sedang tidak bisa masuk. Jongin menatap sendu ke arah lapangan, tidak rela para pemain itu meninggalkan lapangan. Ia pandangi lapangan itu sampai benar-benar kosong, kemudian menoleh menatap Sehun, melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dimunculkan sahabat anehnya itu. "Astaga!" pekik Jongin saat menoleh dan dihadiahi oleh muka tembok Sehun.

"Hmm." Sehun bergumam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sehun memang bermuka tembok sepanjang ingatan Jongin, tapi anehnya Jongin masih sering terkejut memandangi wajah sahabat karibnya itu.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit." Gerutu Jongin sambil menarik pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun masih diam tapi ia tidak menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari pipinya. "Muka tembok, heran aku kenapa banyak sekali yang tergila-gila padamu," gerutu Jongin sambil menarik lepas tangannya dari pipi Sehun.

"Karena aku tampan."

Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun. "Kenapa jika di sekolah mukamu datar sekali? Padahal jika di luar sekolah kau ini menyebalkan." Bisik Jongin.

"Karena sekolah itu menyebalkan." Bisik Sehun, Jongin tertawa kemudian memukul lengan kanan Sehun.

"Berapa lama sampai istirahat?"

"Satu jam kurang lebih."

"Ah lama sekali, aku mau tidur saja bangunkan aku jika bel istirahat bunyi ya." Jongin melempar senyum lebar. Sehun mengangguk pelan hapal dengan kebiasaan Jongin.

"Meja itu keras." Sehun berucap datar melihat Jongin yang sudah siap menggunakan meja sebagai bantal tidurnya.

"Haah…," desah Jongin ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Sehun. "Bahumu juga keras, tulang semua." Protes Jongin sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun masih memasang tampang datar sedatar tembok kelas, namun tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Jongin memastikan sahabatnya tidak terjatuh dalam tidurnya, meski hampir semua orang tahu jika Jongin tidur dengan sangat tenang hampir tak bergerak.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun membangunkan Jongin, sebenarnya dia ingin berada di posisi ini lebih lama tapi dia juga tidak ingin Jongin kelaparan. "Sudah waktunya?" Jongin mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, linglung dan sangat manis.

"Ayo." Sehun menarik tangan kanan Jongin dan menuntunnya keluar kelas. Jongin menarik tangannya kembali, membuat Sehun bingung.

"Aku malas ke kantin belikan aku makanan."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Sehun menempelkan tangan kanannya pada dahi Jongin. Suhu tubuh Jongin normal membuatnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Malas berjalan saja."

"Mau kugendong?"

"Mau kupukul Oh Sehun?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau pemakan segala kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku segera kembali." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Jongin menyamankan pantatnya ke atas kursi keras yang ia duduki, ia menoleh ke arah jendela mengamati apapun yang bisa diamati di luar kelas. Awan dan langit cerah terlihat lumayan untuk dipandangi sambil melamun. Dan dia melakukan kegiatan tak berguna itu entah berapa lama.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan di sini?"

Suara Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin, sontak ia menoleh dan melihat dari jendela Sehun sedang bertanya pada seseorang yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun. "Wah, ada orang yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun, apa dia dari klub basket juga?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia amati dengan seksama, anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu terlihat gugup, aneh, padahal kalau berkelahi Jongin yakin Sehun akan kalah, ah tapi tidak tahu juga, tak berapa lama si anak laki-laki tinggi itu melangkah pergi.

Sehun melangkah memasuki kelas memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ia tempati bersama Jongin. "Aku membeli mie untukmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan cup mie, dan sebotol air mineral.

"Terima kasih banyak." Balas Jongin. "Gratis ya?" Jongin tersenyum lebar, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Memakan roti.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang tampak kesal, entah karena apa. "Kau kenapa memasang wajah datar begitu? Eh, wajahmu sudah datar sih, tapi sekarang frekuensinya bertambah." Ucap Jongin asal. Sehun diam, mengunyah rotinya dengan perlahan. "Sehun ada masalah?" Sehun masih bungkam. "Sehun ada apa?" kali ini Jongin menyikut pelan lengan kanan Sehun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa? Eh, tadi yang bicara denganmu siapa? Wah dia tinggi sekali lebih tinggi darimu dan mungkin lebih tinggi dari Park Chanyeol. Temanmu di klub basket?"

"Hmmm."

"Namanya siapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Jongin memberi tatapan curiga, Sehun diam tak terpengaruh. "Kau pasti bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus bohong? Dia kakak kelas dan kami tidak akrab."

"Masa kau tidak tahu nama anggota klubmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kim Jongin!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi, Jongin memilih untuk meneruskan makannya, Sehun sedang sangat kesal sekarang dan jika dirinya terus bertanya bisa gawat. Dia bahkan merinding mengingat ancaman Sehun dulu. **Jika kau membuatku kesal aku akan menciummu atau lebih dari itu**. Ancaman tak masuk akal, dulu Jongin berpikir Sehun hanya main-main saja, tapi albino sial itu rupanya serius, dan berakhirlah ciuman pertama Jongin diambil Sehun.

Semua orang sebenarnya sudah tahu kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu, tapi dasar Jonginnya yang bodoh dan tidak peka, tapi Sehun juga terlalu jual mahal dan bergerak lamban, mereka adalah duo sempurna untuk menciptakan kekacauan dunia percintaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memajukan bibirnya, ia ada di bangku penonton lapangan basket. Sehun menyeretnya ke tempat ini padahal dia ingin mengobrol dengan Taemin setelah latihan menari mereka selesai. Jongin mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya tak ada yang menarik.

"Jongin kau sendirian?"

"Baekhyun hyung, aku tidak sendirian bisa _Hyung_ lihat aku duduk ditemani tas, handuk, dan botol minuman."

"Jongin kau lucu sekali!" Baekhyun memekik kemudian tertawa keras. Jongin hanya mencebik sungguh kekasih Chanyeol ini sangat aneh sudah jelas disindir justru tertawa.

"Menunggu kekasihmu?"

" _Hyung_ muncul darimana?" Jongin membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ah aku muncul bersama hembusan angin kencang tadi."

"Tidak lucu." Gerutu Jongin.

"Habis kau terlalu memperhatikan kekasihmu sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku." Baekhyun melempar tatapan memelas pada Jongin yang justru terlihat aneh bagi Jongin.

"Kekasihmu keren juga, mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya jika tak ingat Chanyeol.

"Kekasih? Kekasih apa? Kekasih siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sehun, memang siapa lagi kekasihmu selain dia. Apa kau tidak sadar juga dia itu sangat posesif padamu." Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Posesif darimana jelas-jelas mereka berteman dan Sehun hampir setiap minggu berganti pasangan. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah untuk membuktikannya lakukan tantanganku."

" _Hyung_ bicaralah yang jelas kau ini semakin terdengar aneh."

BUGH! "Aww…," Jongin mengerang pelan memegangi perutnya yang dipukul Baekhyun tanpa alasan jelas. Meski mungil Baekhyun itu menguasai hapkido dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya perut Jongin sekarang.

"Sehun! Jongin sakit!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sehun yang bersiap melempar bola ke dalam keranjang langsung menjatuhkan bolanya dan berlari menuju bangku penonton. Chanyeol, Minho, Onew dan anggota klub basket lain minus Kris hanya bisa maklum melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya pelan meski kedua matanya menampakan kecemasan. Jongin tentu saja belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, perutnya sangat nyeri. "Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Jongin. Sehun bergegas meraih ransel miliknya serta milik Jongin.

"Rumahku searah dengan kalian, akan aku bawakan ransel kalian berdua, gendong Jongin sepertinya dia terlalu kesakitan untuk berjalan." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut, mempertimbangkan tawaran Baekhyun yang sejujurnya terdengar sedikit mencurigakan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih _Hyung_. Jongin ayo."

"Aku bisa sendiri." Jongin akhirnya menjawab karena rasa nyeri di perutnya sedikit berkurang.

"Jongin ayo." Kalimat Sehun terdengar menuntut.

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Jongin bersikeras.

"Baiklah," Sehun menyerah. "Aku bawa sendiri saja _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik ranselnya dan ransel Jongin dari pangkuan Baekhyun. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Bisa berjalan sampai tempat parkir kan?" Jongin kembali mengangguk. Pukulan Baekhyun tidak main-main. Sesampainya di tempat parkir Sehun langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin. "Baiklah kita langsung pulang."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berusaha keras untuk menyadarkan Jongin akan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Serta memaksa Sehun untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sehun itu playboy namun di depan Jongin dia berubah menjadi anak kucing ketakutan. Begitu menurut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin!" suara pekikan berat itu diselingi dengan menghilangnya topi kesayangan Jongin dari kepalanya.

"Kembalikan _Hyung_!" tapi teriakan Jongin hanya dihadiahi oleh suara tawa Chanyeol, Chanyeol suka sekali menggoda Jongin karena menurutnya Jongin itu lucu dan manis.

"Minho tangkap!" Chanyeol melemparkan topi Jongin yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Minho.

"Kalian berhentilah menggangguku!" Jongin berteriak marah, sayang dua orang di depannya semakin gencar menggoda.

BRUGH! Jongin terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. "Kalin berdua hentikan!"

Chanyeol dan Minho langsung melempar topi Jongin dan berlari menyelamatkan diri, siapa yang mau dicincang oleh tuan Oh Sehun dalam mode setan jahanam. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang masih terduduk di lapangan basket. Sehun membersihkan topi Jongin sebelum menyerahkan kepada sang pemilik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa mereka menyebalkan dan selalu menggangguku." Jongin menerima topinya kembali sambil menggerutu. "Padahal aku tidak pernah menjahili Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, dan Minho hyung."

"Mungkin karena kau imut dan manis." Ups Sehun kelepasan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Jongin terperanjat.

"Ti—tidak ada. Lupakan ayo pulang!" Sehun berucap cepat, terbata, mencurigakan, beruntung Jongin terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. "Ayo." Tegas Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin dan menariknya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah peduli dengan protes Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin bangun ada Sehun."

"Lima menit Bu."

"Sehun sudah menunggu lama. Bangun atau Sehun Ibu biarkan masuk kamarmu."

Setengah sadar, dengan bibir mengerucut sebal Jonginpun bangkit, berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. "Suruh dia menunggu, dan jangan menyuruh Sehun masuk, Ibu mengerti?" Jongin memberi peringatan keras.

"Baiklah, sayang, mandinya yang cepat ya." Nyonya Kim tersenyum jahil menggoda Jongin.

Di hari minggu sejahtera ini, sekali lagi Oh Sehun sahabatnya sejak masih popok mengganggu hidupnya, apalagi jika tidak menemaninya kencan, kurang ajar sekali si albino mantan cadel itu, beralasan jika dia belum diijinkan pacaran alhasil kemana-mana Jongin selalu diseret saat Sehun kencan, padahal pacar Sehun itu banyak sekali, BANYAK. Tidak tahu diuntung sudah punya Krystal yang cantik masih lirik kanan lirik kiri, dan yang dilirik mau, Jongin bingung apa sih yang bagus dari Sehun?!

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jongin sudah siap, lumayanlah, tapi mau sesiap apapun pasti tetap kena makian Sehun. "Selamat pagi," sapa Sehun dengan senyum tampan yang membuat dua kakak perempuan Jongin tersipu-sipu. Awas saja jika dia mengincar kakak-kakaknya. Oh, tak ada omelan karena ada dua kakaknya, dasar sok jaga muka.

"Hmm." Balas Jongin malas, ia berjalan menuju meja makan mencomot apel dan mengambil sekotak jus jeruk. "Nanti beri aku makan ya."

"Tenang saja." Balas Sehun, siapa saja yang belum mengenal keduanya pasti beranggapan Jongin itu peliharaan Sehun.

"Mau apel?" tawar Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi."

"Licik aku belum makan," gerutu Jongin.

"Tenang nanti aku beri makan." Sehun sekali lagi tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin, menariknya keluar, semua orang di dalam rumah Jongin hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dengan cekikikan tertahan.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan berjalan dengan sedikit jarak dari Sehun. "Siapa hari ini?"

"Luhan."

Aneh kan, Luhan itu mahasiswa dari China yang mendapat beasiswa di Korea, pasti dia pintar tak diragukan lagi, tapi masuk perangkap Albino sial. Nasib tidak adil, sementara Jongin dari dulu selalu JONES, alias Jomblo Ngenes, bagaimana mau punya pacar jika diganggu Sehun terus.

"Berapa lama kencanmu nanti?"

"Entahlah, kau ada acara?" Tuh kan, Sehun selalu ingin tahu.

"Kencan." Balas Jongin asal, karena penyakit jahilnya kumat.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Rahasialah, memang aku anakmu." Jongin kembali ngasal.

"Kita kan bersahabat." Sehun tersenyum imut dan memeluk lengan kanan Jongin.

"Lepas!" pekik Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun jauh-jauh. "Menyingkir dariku, kalau begini terus aku bisa jomblo abadi." Jongin menggerutu, menggerutu, dan menggerutu jika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak akan dikira Jomblo karena aku menempel terus, mereka pikir kita pasti menjalin cinta."

"Tidak mau, dasar playboy cap kapal karam! Siapa yang mau jadi pacar kesekianmu! Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang mau." Dengus Jongin.

"Kau kan tidak pintar-pintar amat." Balas Sehun menyebalkan.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal atau aku pulang dan mengadu pada Ibumu, kalau kau sebenarnya pergi berkencan dengan Luhan, Krystal, Baekhyun, Victoria, Nana, Kyungsoo, hmmmpph." Sehun membekap mulut Jongin yang hampir menyebut semua nama teman kencannya.

"Maaf, maaf, jangan ngambek lagi ya sayang."

"Bersikap manis seperti itu justru semakin menyebalkan!" dengus Jongin.

"Baiklah Kamjong, tutup mulutmu nanti aku beri makan enak."

"Bagus, itu lebih baik." Jongin tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan polos Jongin.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dua orang itu sampai di depan kafe di daerah Apgojang, daerah elit tentu saja. Sehun kan berkantong tebal. "Hun, kantongmu benar-benar tebal kan?" Jongin sedikit ragu, meski kaya Sehun itu jahil tak ketulungan. "Nanti aku kau tinggal dan berakhir mencuci piring di sini."

"Tidak akan Sayang, tenang saja. Ini." Sehun menyerahkan credit cardnya pada Jongin. "Beli apapun yang kau mau."

"Wah! Kau benar-benar sahabat yang menguntungkan, tak rugi aku jadi pendukung kencanmu." Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan kartu kredit Sehun di tangannya. "Tapi, berhenti memanggilku Sayang, aku bukan binatang peliharaanmu."

"Hehehe," Sehun nyengir lebar. "Aku sudah memesan dua meja, kau duduk di meja tiga belas aku dimeja sepuluh, meja kita berseberangan."

"Hmm, oke, oke." Jongin melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, dia ingin memesan makanan. Lumayanlah, makan gratis sepuasnya.

Hot Dog, muffin, tartlet, spageti, kentang goreng, ayam goreng pedas, minuman ringan dingin, jus apel, cokelat dingin, sudah terhidang di atas meja Jongin. Dia benar-benar kalap mencoba hampir semua menu, tak masalah toh ini kan uang Sehun.

Sehun melambai-lambai ke arahnya, Jongin melengos dan mencomot sepotong ayam gorengnya. "Cih, sudah kencan masih melambai-lambai, aku terlihat mengenaskan." Gerutu Jongin, rasanya dia ingin membuat tulisan besar berbunyi **SAYA BUKAN MANTAN SEHUN**. Jadi tatapan penuh iba itu bisa disingkirkan darinya.

Uh sial, saat kekasih Sehun menoleh juga padanya, dengan berbagai macam makanan terhidang di atas meja dan duduk seorang diri, meyakinkan sekali jika Jongin adalah orang yang patah hati. "Dia imut sekali," Jongin memuji wajah Luhan. "Sayang sekali dia kena perangkap Sehun." Kali ini Jongin mencomot kentang goreng.

Bosan makan, Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai bermain _game_ , padahal pantatnya sudah kebas menunggu Sehun, haduh orang kencan itu aneh, apa sih yang diobrolkan sampai betah duduk berjam-jam. Di tengah keseruannya ada panggilan masuk, untung Jongin tak sampai mengumpat, ia hentikan permainan serunya dan menjawab panggilan.

" _Halo ini siapa?"_ nomornya memang tidak dikenal makanya Jongin tanya, kalau sudah kenal tidak mungkin bertanya kan?

"Kris. Aku dapat nomormu dari Kyungsoo."

" _Siapa?"_

"Teman satu klub basket Sehun." Jongin diam mencoba mengingat semua teman klub basket Sehun.

" _Maaf, aku tidak ingat kau yang mana."_

"Oh, tidak masalah, terima kasih sudah mengangkat telponku." Kening Jongin berkerut, orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya terdengar aneh.

" _Ada apa menghubungiku Kris?"_

"Aku lebih tua darimu, tapi tak apa memanggil namaku." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, lupa jika Kris tak bisa melihatnya.

"Mau berteman?"

Jongin merengut, mempertimbangkan tawaran Kris. Ah lumayanlah daripada diganggu makhluk albino tetangganya itu setiap detik, memiliki teman baru berarti angin segar. _"Baiklah tak masalah."_

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok."

" _Hmm."_

"Oh kau dimana sekarang?"

Tidak mungkin menjawab dimana dirinya sekarang, jika Kris berniat menyusulnya bisa gagal total. Ada Sehun si makhluk perusak. _"Di rumah."_

"Aku bisa main ke rumahmu kan?"

" _Ah, itu—kita belum akrab."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, ya sudah sampai jumpa besok ya."

" _Ya, sampai besok."_ Jongin mendesah pelan, sedikit bingung kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajaknya berteman. Saat Jongin menoleh rupanya Sehun sudah berada di luar kafe dengan Luhan. Jongin diam menunggu sambil menyedot jusnya, menunggu Luhan pergi.

"Sudah selesai, Luhan sudah pergi." Ucap Jongin, cepat-cepat ia letakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dan bergegas keluar kafe.

Sehun masih melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan, Jongin berdiri di belakang Sehun memandangi punggung Sehun sambil menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menjitak kepala Sehun, sok sekali bocah albino ini. Setelah acara melambai-lambai ria Sehun selesai, Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun. "Ayo pulang aku ada acara lain."

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat, malas menanggapi Sehun yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Baguslah, ayo pulang!" Sehun memekik ceria dan merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, menyingkirlah!" dengus Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

"Eh, tadi aku melihatmu berbicara di ponsel, dengan siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Siapa? Temanmu kan hanya aku."

"Hah, sok tahu, temanku banyak."

"Ah benarkah?" goda Sehun dengan wajah menyebalkan yang sangat jelek menurut Jongin.

"Temanku banyak Oh Sehun, dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa saja temanku." Kekesalan Jongin naik setingkat, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sehun.

Bukan Sehun namanya, jika dia tak memiliki berbagai cara untuk membuat Jongin kesal. Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin dan mengacak rambut Jongin. "Kau lebih pendek dariku sekarang, pendek, pendek."

Jongin mendengus, dan membalas perbuatan Sehun dengan menarik rambut cokelat Sehun. "Sakit Jongin!" pekik Sehun menerima tindakan sadis Jongin.

"Jangan main-main dengan Kim Jongin." Peringat Jongin, ia lepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sehun kemudian berkacak pinggang berlagak menyeramkan padahal di mata Sehun itu semua tampak sangat lucu. "Apa lagi?!"

"Tidak, tidak." Balas Sehun mengalah, tidak mau rambut indahnya ditarik sekuat tenaga tanpa rasa sayang dan peri kemanusiaan. "Setelah ini kerumahku ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Hah, kau membawa pulang seseorang? Apa diberi ijin? Kau tidak dicincang oleh ibumu?"

"Tidak, ayah dan ibuku tidak di rumah, mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik di rumahmu."

"Aku—kesepian Jongin."

Aduh, Oh Sehun yang keren dan menjadi idaman seluruh sekolah bisa-bisanya merengek di depan Jongin. "Aku tidak peduli." Jongin mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Malam ini seorang Kim Jongin ingin merdeka dari Oh Sehun.

"Jongin…," Sehun kembali merengek sambil memeluk lengan kanan Jongin.

"Kau ini Seme atau bukan sih? Kelakuanmu menjijikkan." Dengus Jongin. "Tidak, tidak, aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu, kenapa kau tidak bosan melihatku sih? Kita hampir bersama selama dua puluh empat jam, tujuh hari, ayolah aku ingin udara segar, aku ingin memiliki teman lain." Jongin menelan ludah kasar, melirik Sehun yang menatapnya kosong. "Maaf, aku berlebihan." Sehun tidak bergeming. "Baiklah aku menginap di rumahmu."

"Bagus, kita ke rumahmu untuk mengambil semua barangmu, maksudku kita berangkat ke sekolah dari rumahku!"

Jongin hanya bisa melongo mendengar deklarasi Sehun yang selalu saja seenaknya. Sudah menyeretnya kemanapun jadwal kencan berlangsung, meminta ditemani, selalu menempeli kemana-mana, benar-benar parasit sejati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Jongin, mempersilakan Jongin masuk dengan gaya seorang pelayan kepada majikannya. Membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum manis kepada Jongin. "Hentikan, itu menjijikkan." Dengus Jongin.

"Tuan, mau saya bawakan ransel Anda?" kemarahan Jongin justru membuat Sehun semakin gencar menggoda.

"Tidak perlu." Jongin melenggang pergi memasuki kamar Sehun di lantai satu, kamar yang tidak pernah terkunci pintunya.

Kamar Sehun itu sangat rapi, bukan Sehun anak yang rajin, tapi dia beruntung memiliki ibu yang rajin bersih-bersih. Jongin meletakkan tasnya di sudut ruangan, kemudian keluar menemui Sehun. "Jadi, kau ingin mengenalkanku pada siapa?"

Sehun meringis. "Sebentar."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan bingung, saat sahabatnya itu berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan penuh semangat. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah kandang kucing di kedua tangannya. "Dia."

Anak kucing berbulu cokelat itu terlihat sangat imut. "Lucu….," Jongin langsung merebut kandang yang Sehun pegang, meletakkannya ke atas lantai dan mengambil anak kucing Sehun dari dalam.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengusap-usap kucing kecilnya. "Jongin."

"Hmmm?"

"Namanya Jongin."

"Kucingmu namanya Jongin?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Sialan kau Oh Sehun!" pekik Jongin kesal.

"Karena bulunya cokelat." Sehun mengemukakan alasan pemberian nama Jongin pada kucing kecilnya.

"Aku tidak cokelat, aku eksotis." Jongin membela diri.

"Dia sangat manis sepertimu."

"Apa?" Jongin tak terlalu yakin dengan kalimat yang barusan Sehun sebutkan.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, kelepasan. "Dia manis tapi kau jelek."

"Kalau aku jelek kenapa memberi nama kucing manismu Jongin?"

"Warna kalian sama."

Dahi Jongin berkedut, jika dia tak ingat bahwa makhluk di pangkuannya itu adalah kucing kecil, bernyawa, imut, dan, tak berdosa, pasti dia sudah melemparkannya ke muka datar seorang Oh Sehun. "Warna sama? Kau pikir aku keturunan kucing?!"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia memegangi dagu lancipnya sambil menyipitkan dua mata tajamnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir kau tidak mirip kucing sih, mirip beruang menurutku."

"Sudahlah," Jongin membalas putus asa tak ada gunannya berdebat dengan Sehun, terserahlah dia mau memasukan dirinya dalam golongan apa.

"Jadi siapa yang menghubungimu tadi?"

"Masih membahas itu?"

"Mau menjawab atau tidak?" Jongin diam tangan kanannya mengusap kepala kucing kecil bernama sama dengannya itu lembut. "Jongin." Sehun berucap dengan nada memperingati.

"Kris hyung."

"Kris? Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jongin tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam masalah besar. Sehun itu menakutkan saat marah.

"Jangan akrab dengan Kris." Sehun berucap datar, Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun bingung. "Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun kecuali aku." Tegas Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku berhak berteman dengan siapa saja."

"Aku melarangmu."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam ia letakkan kucing kecil di pangkuannya ke atas lantai kayu. Kali ini Jongin benar-benar marah Sehun sudah kelewatan mengatur hidupnya. "Kau tidak berhak melarangku berteman, dekat, atau bahkan berkencan dengan siapapun Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terpancing amarah, iapun berdiri menatap Jongin sengit. Bahu tegang, dagu terangkat angkuh. "Aku berhak melakukannya!"

"Kenapa?! Kau hanya teman menyebalkan bagiku, sebutkan kenapa kau berhak melarangku berteman atau berkencan dengan orang yang aku sukai?!" tantang Jongin.

"Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa tulus menerimamu seperti aku!"

"Sok tahu, playboy sepertimu tak perlu memberiku ceramah basi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sudahlah, aku bosan dengan permainan kekanakanmu." Jongin berniat pergi kamar Sehun, ide kabur yang tergolong tidak terlalu pintar sejujurnya. Sehun menahan tangan kanan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik masuk daftar nama-nama teman kencanmu."

"Aku sudah memutuskan mereka semua. Apa kau tahu alasanku mengencani banyak orang? Apa kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Ya, mudah saja kau ini sahabat menyebalkan yang aku miliki."

"Itu agar kau cemburu Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau tidak peka sama sekali!" amarah Sehun memuncak.

Jongin diam, bingung, kenapa sekarang Sehun marah-marah, ini kan bukan salahnya, bukan salahnya jika dia tidak merasa cemburu karena selama ini Jongin tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Sehun, atau dia tidak menyadari perasaan itu. "Sekarang pilih, jika kau tidak menerima cintaku, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya."

"Sehun kita bersahabat kan? Jangan memberiku pilihan sulit."

"Saat bersamaku apa kau suka? Saat aku mencimummu apa kau suka?"

Jongin semakin pening, kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu," gerutu Jongin.

"Jawab Jongin!" bentak Sehun.

"Aku suka tapi itu belum tentu cinta kan, Seh…"

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Sehun cepat kemudian menarik tengkuk Jongin dan melumat bibir Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin terangkat untuk memukul dada Sehun. Berhasil Sehun melepaskan ciuamannya. Menatap kedua bola mata bulat Jongin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun, aku bingung."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu bertemu mulai sekarang, tidak perlu menyapa mulai sekarang."

"Itu tidak adil!" Jongin berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa tidak adil? Bukankah kau tidak suka dengan semua perlakuanku selama ini?" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan Sehun itu menyebalkan, parasit, yang entah dengan cara apa bisa menghilangkan Sehun dari pikiran Jongin dan mungkin dari hatinya. "Lima detik untuk jawabanmu Kim Jongin."

"Sehun itu tidak adil….,"

"Lima."

"Sehun!"

"Empat."

"Aku tidak tahu…,"

"Tiga."

"Sehun aku mohon….,"

"Dua."

"Jangan memojokkan aku!"

"Satu. Waktumu habis pergilah Jongin." Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin, berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Jangan!" Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Jangan pergi Sehun."

"Jadi jawabanmu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

"Baiklah lakukan sesukamu saja!" Jongin mendengus kesal. Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat, menghadap Jongin. "A—apa Sehun?" terbata Jongin bertanya.

"Melakukan hal sesukaku." Sehun menjawab dengan suara rendah memeluk pinggang Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik kencang saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga ia terbaring di atas sofa panjang ruang keluarga Sehun dengan Sehun menindih tubuhnya.

Wajah Jongin yang gugup dan bersemu merah itu nampak menggemaskan. "Aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu." Sehun berucap lembut, mengecup kening Jongin singkat sebelum berdiri dari posisinya menindih Jongin. Jongin bergegas duduk nampak kebingungan.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak?" goda Sehun.

"Biasanya kan itu…,"

"Itu apa?" Sehun gencar menggoda Jongin semakin malu. "Itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung."

"Jangan mendengarkan mereka!" tegas Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun?"

"Sudahlah! Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Tegas Sehun. "Mau ikut di dapur atau di sini sendirian?"

"Aku ikut!" Jongin memekik ceria ia membungkuk dan memanggil kucing peliharaan Sehun yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah keduanya. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin, ia memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mengecup singkat pelipis kiri Jongin.

 **END**


End file.
